Abanndon and stronger then you
by insanityofanime
Summary: Lucy is abandon by the rude Natsu she Disappears and now the strongest team in the Earth lands has a grudge agents him. why? where is Lucy? find out (Action too.)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy lay still in her bed, crying her eyes out was tiring stuff you know. Why? You may be asking yourself well it's been a year since Lissana came back .Since Lucy has been going on solo missions since Lucy had been abandon by her supposed nakama. It hurt, her best friend Natsu, her big brother Grey, her big sisters Ezra and Mira all ignoring her. Levy-Chan and Lisa-Chan as Lucy referred to them where the only ones that talked to her Lissana only when she could get away from Natsu. With these thoughts she drifted into a troubled sleep.

-Lucy's P.O.V.-

I slowly got up from my bed my heart aches. I get ready to go to the guild my heart burns. I somehow ended up at the doors of the guild. I mumbled under my breath,"same as usual." Before slumping over to my seat. I never bother to ask for my regular any more, not like Mira could hear me.

Natsu walked up to me the rest of team Natsu trailing behind him and Lissana who looked forced to follow them. "hay Luce your off team Natsu, your to much of a weakling hiding behind your spirits all the time where replacing with Lissana." Everyone in the guild froze and store.

I just started laughing I was expecting this and I was also expecting Natsu to think I was going to beg to stay on the team or cry something like that ", aw that's rich you think I was still on the team,*gasping for air* aw you're so pathetic," I continued gasping for air.

"W-wwaaa? You little- you're lucky we don't kick you out of the guild," Natsu bellowed trying to save his man hood.

"aw gosh this is hilarious, Ok so, I left the guild about 6 months back me and Makarov where just betting on when you guys would notice I quit," I held up my bare hand for all to see.," any way He's got stuff to give you latter jerks," where my last words to fairy tail as I walk out the door my hand that used to have my mark on in the same way I did to my dad in his office a while back. I heard levy and Lisa-Chan crying as I left I headed straight for the train _Goodbye Mangolia._

Insanity: _**Prolouge complete**_

Lucy:_** see ya latter**_


	2. The Team

The guild had never been quite the same. Cana drank only a couple of drinks a day. Mira she had more mood swings in demon mode more and never smiled. Levy couldn't read books they reminded her to much of Lucy. Gajeel hated things just a lot more the only ones who could get near him was levy and panther. Nothing was as cheery master cried and drank all day. Lissana instead of going on jobs worked with her sister. But team Natsu changed the most, Ezra after realizing she lost her little sister refused to eat her cake putting her in a worse mood than Mira. Grey didn't live up to his nickname any more. Happy just mumbled constantly never being well happy especially after Natsu kicked him off the team. Natsu didn't change the least if at all he turned in to a jerk worse than luxes back in the old days because Luxes had disappeared in the three years Lucy's been gone. Yup that's right three years.

It was now around time for the GMG Master had announced earlier in the week only S class will be competing that meant the team was Ezra who reluctantly agreed, Gajeel who just glared, Grey Just nodded his consent, Natsu who was all cheery. Also as reserve and still s Class was Mira, Levy, and Lissana.

-Time skip at the final part- (_**AN: I'M BAD AT WRITEING THIS STUFF)**_

__"CONGRATS," the announcer cheered, "FAIRY TAIL HAS WON WITH a 5 POINT LEAD IN SECOND IS SABORTOOTH AND 3ed IS CEBERUS," Natsu was to busily lapping up the intention to notice the sudden strong amount of magic energy that appeared. All the other fairies did though the froze in their places and looked at the announcer who was about to say something ", But to win all the jewels instead of just half the whole guild must defeat, TTTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEMMMM," The man increased his sound at the last word well pointing to an opening on the arena out walked Five very famous very mysterious hooded mages idols or crushes to all. The first was a woman Only Known as golden thorn heart or Rose for short she used multiple types of magic like celestial ex equips card fairy magic dragon magic and a last very mysterious magic. With her fighting animal companions Vine a girl and Snow a boy they all wore matching hoods on their backs a heart made of green thorn vines and in the middle was a rose color depending on hood the base for all the hoods was gold. Two men stood a walked a few steps behind her to her left and right. The first man was Yin the darkness mage on his back out lined in white was the yin yang symbol he was the darkness in the light. His animal fighting companion is Zen a boy, both cloaks match except Zen's has round ears or something. His partner was the light in the dark, the light mage Yang his coat was the same as Yins but the colors where vise versa his small male animal the same. In the middle of them was a taller slightly more muscled man named Electric Blood obvious to the name was a lightning user. His companion was female known as Rain coats where out lined in fax fur it was yellow with a storm cloud and a red lightning bolt on the back. Lastly, a mystery to all not even their gender was known most guess that the most power full and strongest was a boy though so girls constantly swooned the name was Phantom Beast. This person's powers were also unknown they only used wit and strength but it was easy to tell they had strong magical ability. Phantom's companions where one female going by War and a second male going by Hunt. Their coats where half black half white straight down the middle they had a skull and cross bones on their back on the black side half it was white on the white side it's half of the skull was black.

"I'm all f-," Natsu was cut off by Rose's companion Snow hit him upside the head.

Electric spoke "at your guild is the place of the match we will be there in a weeks time, if you win you will get a … surprise of sorts," was what he said trying to find the right words.


	3. Siri?

Serious no reviews? Ooh well next chapter will be up Sunday or so.

Insanity of anime


	4. WE ARE

Just as Electric had said they were there in a week on the dot. Rose in the front hands on her hips. Yin and Yang a few steps behind to her left and right between them two steps back was Electric. Four steps back behind him was Phantom all the animals next to him. Natsu was first to open his garbage disposal of a mouth, "Fight Me!" which made Rose start to laugh hysterically. "Whats wrong with you Blinded by my Hotness?" Natsu flirted. Before Rose could quite down Happy who was livelier than ever before flew like a blur of blue past Natsu.

"Phent I-I- I MISSED you y-you actually came back," Happy was balling his eyes out in to Phantom's neck. Every one sent said person a questioning glance. But just as master was about to ask a bunch of words appeared above Phantoms head **THIS IS HOW I WILL COMMUNICATE TO YOU TILL YOU EARN MY TRUST, WE DO NOT ACTUALLY PLAN ON FIGHTING YOU FAIRYS WE MIGHT KILL YOU IF WE DO. I ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOU I SURE WOULD PREFUR IF NONE OF YOU DIE. **

Every one nodded their consent except for Natsu who Mumbled," To bad that weakling Lucy isn't here you could kill her," ever one glared at him it sounded like some sort of snap went off in the distance.

Quickly before any other could react Phantom lunged himself at Natsu only to have their waist crabbed by Yin, Yang, and Electric. His companions spoke for him it was the boy Hunt who spoke," insignificant little- Hey I'm not saying that!" he shouted the last part to Phantom who was currently holding Happy. Phantom just shrugged as Hunt continued to speak," You watch your back Fairy because you –what no way really?" again addressing the last part to Phantom.

Rose nodded to Phantom and spoke," You guys are lucky we decide to introduce are real names and faces," all the people's eyes bulged and the ones who had crushes on these people leaned in closer. "but first we must enter your guild so no one else can see us and you must all swear on you lives not to let any of this information out," she looked around making sure everyone mumbled yes they all did and headed in the guild.

"Blondie You should show yourself first see what happens," Electric ordered to Golden thorn Heart who every one could now presume was blond.

She removed her coat slowly to revile a woman with an impressive bust, long legs poking out of red shorts, a tank top barley covering up her flat stomach her hair jagged yet tame blondness reached her mid-back tipped in hot pink, now at her face- what this face looked scary a lot like, "LUCY," the whole shocked guild shouted at ones realizing it at the same time more than half the guild the other half being frozen in their place ran to hug Lucy But she Jumped out of the way in time.

"Well yes, and before you go crazy let's see how you react to Sparky," when Lucy said it sounded strangely familiar but all looked at said man he was removing his coat. He was well toned, and … Laxus? Freed started to cry about 'his' Luxes-sama. He only looked a little bit more mature. "Next, is Yin and Yang." Lucy announced,

Girls store intensely as Yin and Yang simultaneously removed their hoods to reveal a black haired red eyed man , Rouge. A blond haired blue eyed man, Sting. This caused the flame brain to growl," saber, you stupid weakling why would you bring them here?!" The feud between Fairy tail and saber tooth had grown far worse than before Lucy left.

She completely ignored him Gajeel who had just been watching started to laugh his weird laugh. Lucy continued," Demeter and Snow introduce yourself," Vine nodded Snow did too but Snow disappeared along with his coat.

Vine removed her hood she was in fact a cat exceed with capturing green eyes and blond fur around the ring of her tail was light green her ears were pierced she wore an outfit similar to Lucy's when she was in the guild. Happy and Panther look eyes wide, next Lucy held out her key opening Plue's gate without any words the wobbly creature emerged. Then a white shimmering light surrounded him and the hooded figure returned in his spot. Snow spoke in a deep mocking voice ," Pun Pun."

"P-P-Plue?" was all Happy stammered out said 'spirit' nodded removing his hood revealing a dog like exceed instead of a cat he was snow white with short silky looking fur. Deep black eyes and short ears atop his head one had a black ring of black fur around his right ear. He was wearing a black pair of ripped jeans. Next without words Zen and Zong removed their hoods reviling the ever cute exceed Fro and Lector in their usual attire.

" I was just hiding in that form," Plue growled and smirked he lent on Rain," Introduce yourself Riza," he grinned mischievously . But Rain followed orders she was a blond furred cat and had stormy eyes resembling Laxus's having a scar above her right eye she wore shorts that where barely long enough to be considered shorts she had a fax fur jacket and a white tank top. Again the look on Panthers and Happy's face were priceless was all Gajeel noted. " Next is you two," Plue or Snow whatever his name is nodded at War and Hunt. Hunt removed His hood to reveal a second dog exceed his fur was a mix of gold and orange his eyes where silver He also had black dress pants on. War had removed her hood she was a cat she was black furred streaks of red in her fur both eyes where purple around the edges going in words turned black.

She spoke her voice full of hate," I truly hate you Fairies you think your all high and mighty," everyone was looking quite surprised even Wars own team look surprised that she spoke this ,"I'm only doing this because Phent asked my too."

A smooth yet venom filled the room of shock ," yes thank you very much Ares and Apollo," both War and Hunt nodded at what people could guess that was their real names. All of the fairy tail members look quite scared. Phantom Beast removed his hood. Only to reveal this he was a she THE Phantom Beast was a SHE. She had black hair darker then space her hairline and bangs (including the part that covers her left eye) where silverish platinum streaked thru out her hair was streaked red. She had a bust slightly bigger than Lucy's with a hour glass frame of what you could see but she had baggy black cargos and a baggy black tank top but a leather jacket covering her arms her see able eye was a gostish white with blood red flicked in. "long time no see jerks." Her voice was monotone yet hateful she was beautiful but scary and a little familiar.__


	5. HEY I REMEMBER YOU, YOU REMEMBER ME?

"Hey Ay- Chan, Lu-Chan can I please punch the exceeds that are staring at me and Are- Chan?" An adorable voice came from the one known as Demeter.

At first Phantom or 'Ay- Chan' seem to think but Lucy quickly shook her head, "No Demi, that one with blue fur is Happy, and the other one is Panther Lilly." A look of recognition seemed to fall over the small exceeds face as she nodded. "Oh almost forgot 'Phantom Beast's name is Ayame Jato."(_**Said A Om E, Jay toe)**_ Phantom sarcastically waved to the fairies.

"Any way Lulu when can I go?" Ayame asked uninterested. Lucy scowled as the shocked Fairies watched it was like they completely forgot they were there. That was in till the idiotic flame headed moron showed up.

"FIGHT ME," he exclaimed right in Ayame's face witch was a horrible choice. She looked at him as if she was tiered and almost half asleep. She wasted no time in under half a second she had Natsu unconscious nobody ever saw what happened. After giving a nod satisfied with her work she walked over to a table that was always vacant and abandon except one time were someone sat all alone… recognition fell on few of the members faces but most had hazy minds.

"So I'm guessing some of you remember me?" she cocked her head to the side with mock innocence.

Lucy seemed confused," OOOOhhh well you see Lu, after a few years after my escape I ended up here. Where I became a punching bag, the guild weakling, or to a lesser extent ignored." She smiled ( anyone who knew her could tell it was fake) as if it were a fond memory. Slowly she walked to the seat in the corner crossed her legs and tilted her head so you could see a small portion of her chin under her chin. As, Happy saw this he flew over to Ayame.

"So, so I have missed you-you just disappeared of the face of the earth." Happy balled

"Happy, what are you talking about you were never friends with this weakling, we only hung out with Li" Natsu was cut off with a good slap across the face.

Lissana was completely in tears, "D-DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME," She was ready to punch him but decided to not. The guild was silent .

Suddenly Ayame laughed it was strangely similar to Gajeel's laugh ."Hey Gajeel loooong time no see eh?

Gajeel froze momentarily before shaking himself," Heh no kidden,"

_**Insanity: Dun, Dun, Dun, No but thanks folk. Any how sorry for the short and late update along with my grammar problems. **_

_**Lucy: Also, there is some sort of pole on Insanity-**_**Chan's**_** account for parings. Speaking of which who is it about?**_

_**Insanity:…. *runs away***_


	6. JQU

Just a quick update Lu- chan's pairing request so far is

Gajeel (1)

Rouge (1)

Laxus (1)

….. well….. so, yah please vote….

-Insanity


	7. JQU2

Hey a second update.

Rouge 2

Gajeel 3

Laxus 3

O.C. I will create 1

Sting 0

Oh well ….

BYE-BYE, Insanity


	8. Boys?

Laxus: 8 Gajeel: 6 Rouge: 3 Oc: 2 Sting: 0.

No Stincy fans? Oh well also Rolu Galu fans your falling behind.

By the way please say who Ayame should be with I am needing to catch up on my school work because I got a _respiratory_ infection a while back so I will try and update.

BYE BYE -Insanity


	9. History

_**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a bit. By the way to fit my story I'm adding a bit\lot to Gajeel's past**_

_**G**__ajeel's p.o.v.  
_"So where exactly have you been lil' bear?" well of course I want to know I haven't seen her in dam 18 years (I am 22 she is 21).

She turns and faces me her seeable eye scared me well it hurt me more. Her white eyes with red flicks where always different but they now were emotionless, empty, and dead. It really weird, those eyes used to be childish and happy, what went wrong?

_Flash back_

"_Hey, whats wrong with you, getting you stuck here?" a four year old me mumbled the best I could with my bloodied and cut face trying to make sure the guards that some time pass by did not hear to the three or four year old girl. _

_The girl with black hair silver out line and hairline was already bloody and battered this made me scowl. She looked at me her eyes where a shocking white with red bits I mean I know mine are red but hers where more than that in her eyes there looked to be some emotion I had only when my foster father\dragon __Metalicana could sneak in happiness, hope. Well dam listen to me I sound like some moron. "Well if I know the name correctly '__dolor seulement Herz' which basically means pain, vain, and heart or as I know it demon style pain," she giggled at the end. Why? Why was she happy?_

"_Whats wrong with you smiling and stuff? Much less why did they decide to put you in my cell?" It's messed up leaving this little girl with me the guards never leave me with any one._

"_Well they want you to kill me so I die and they don't have to waste their time torturing me and can convict you for killing another inmate sick person blah blah blah," she mused._

"_Why aren't you scared, of dieing I mean?" It is now getting rather weird. "Also whats up with your eyes?" she tilts her head to the side then actually understands what I'm saying. Don't blame her though I am cut up pretty bad._

" _Well I am uu marked, marked by the Bear's heart that's what my eyes mean that is why I am a freak that's why I am cursed by other things __**that**__ is why I am unafraid of death. Well and your leg is pulled out of its socket so you can't stand much less kill me." She looked me down._

"_What in the? How could you tell, and what about the first part of my question? Plus whats you're name little bear girl?" she looked at me and tried to suppress her giggling._

"_Well 'em I know med stuff and I have had someone to talk to me, you made me smile, before my 'dad' kept me in a room not allowed to see my mom and only saw my sister once when she stumbled into my room accidently I was a disgrace, so I am just happy you're here." She nodded her head," Oh and my name is Ayame Jato but I have been called worse by 'dad'."_

"_You're not too bad kid, not to bad" I sort of lopsided smiled," So wanna prove 'em wrong?" _

"_Yep"_

_Flash back end__

"Nothing much just been hanging out," she returned with a sly smile.

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?" Lucy yelled from across the room.

_**Hey, update Lucy style : Laxus :10 Gajeel: 8 rouge:5 oc:3 sting;1**_

_**Ayame style: Laxus: 0 Gajeel 1 Rouge:0 O.C.: 1 sting: 1 **_

_**BYE BYE.**_


End file.
